


A sweet surprise

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Lives, F/M, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You are pregnant with Arthur’s child, what will he do?





	A sweet surprise

There were times I felt like the world was slowly disappearing in front of me. Or maybe it was just me who was fading away. Those moments… It didn’t matter anyway. Because my empty burning lungs and my heart hitting my chest so hard I thought it will break my ribs and rip apart my skin were the only thing I could think about.

And the void. The black hole in my head, deep inside my soul, slowly swallowing all my hopes and dreams. That was the worst of those moments. The realization of the vacuum, the nothingness, the absurd of my existence.

Those times kept me awake at five a.m. and made me wonder: why am I living for anyway?

But deep inside I knew the answer. Everything was about to change. And there was another obstacle I was afraid of.

Life was good and everything was calm.

Arthur was busy outside the camp, killing and robbing were his bread and butter.

But there was always time to come back to place he used to call home. Return to this little, unusual family. Among these people was a woman that he had the honor to call his own.

Loving someone with a whole heart was something that was missing in his life for a long time.

And now he couldn’t wait to simply take you in his arms again. He was finally riding home.

I heard familiar voice as soon as he got to the camp.

I sighed as I trembled inside. I got out of the tent and went to greet him.

“Y/N! My beautiful Y/N!,” Arthur greeted me with an opened arms and smile on his face.

“You have no idea how much I missed ya. I am so glad to be back and I am glad you didn’t decide to run away from me,” Arthur joked, hugging me.

I smiled sadly, reaching to touch his face.  
“My love, you’re finally back. I missed you oh so much,” I said.

He took my hand and kissed it.  
“I hope you did. I am sorry it took so long. Lots of work but now I am yours,” Arthur said and suddenly picked me up.  
He noticed a little shift in my behavior.  
"Something’s wrong, love,” he stated.

"Put me down,” I asked politely. “Dutch was looking after you. And we gotta talk later.”

Arthur blinked surprised and nodded, then he put me down really gently.

He let out a deep sigh looking in the direction of Dutch’s tent.  
“Oh, sweetheart. He can wait a bit longer. I missed you and I see something’s bothering you. Did Micah bother you when I was gone? I swear I’m gonna rip his head off if he put his filthy hands on my woman,” Arthur growled the last part frowning.

I shook my head as slightly as possible.  
“Kinda. But that’s not a case. He was just lurking around. Saying some mean things but you good know I don’t care about him,” I explained, stroking over his torso.

“I’m still gonna punch that bastard in the face. Just for even speaking to you,” he muttered and walked past me to find Micah.

“Wait, there’s something more important and this involves us, both of us…,” I whispered.

Arthur stopped and looked at me. He turned around and grabbed my hand.  
“So I was right. Something is wrong…,” he sighed and took me straight to his tent.

Arthur made sure to close the tent’s flaps, for more privacy. He sat me on the cot and then he took a seat on a chair right in front of me.  
"What is it Y/N? Did someone hurt ya when I was gone?”

“No… It’s not that,” I said, rubbing my temples as I exhaled deeply.

I closed my eyes shut for a longer moment.  
“Listen, Arthur,” I got up and turned around, facing him with my back, “Something’s happened.”

He blinked, watching me deeply confused.  
“Uhm… Okay, then what exactly happened, if no one hurt you… What is it?,” Arthur also got up from his chair.

Right now he didn’t know what to think, he was scared and confused.  
“Are you dying or something?”

I turned around and walked closer to him. I hugged to him.  
“Think, handsome.”

“Darlin’, you know that you picked a man that is dumb like a haystack,” Arthur took my face in his big hands and forced me to look at him. “What is it, darlin’? You have no idea how worried and scared I am now.”

“Sit down,” I asked him and as he did, I took a seat at his lap.

Arthur wrapped an arm around me.  
“Will ya finally tell me? Or you want me to die on heart attack?”

I kissed his cheek.

“I love you so much. You’re a good man. Very good man. And the kindest human being I’ve ever met. And soon, you’ll have another one heart to love you.”

Arthur laughed softly listening to all ‘good man’ stuff but after the last part, I could see the blank look on his face.  
“Uhm… What are you trying to tell me, Y/N? Wait,” he looked away for a moment, thinking. “You are pregnant?”

I didn’t reply his last question. I simply took his hand and put it to my slightly palpable baby bump, looking him deep in the eye.

Arthur blinked few times, he gently removed me from his laps. “Dutch wanted to see me,” he said and simply left the tent.  
It’s not that he wasn’t happy, of course he was. I was his woman, he loved me and got exactly the same in return. I provided him with the feelings he hasn’t experienced for a long time but after hearing the news, his mind filled with the worst memories and visions of the past. He simply needed some time.

I blinked, it was not what I expected. I knew everything about him. He was hurt oh so many times. I knew he needed time to proceed the news

For a few next days, Arthur wasn’t talking with me too much.  
I could see him talking with John or Hosea but that was all, he even spent nights in front of the campfire.

After these few days, he finally walked up to me.  
“Y/N… Can we talk?”

I was brushing horse’s mane when I heard his voice.  
“So you grew up to talk, huh?,” I asked a little too bitterly.

Arthur frowned.  
“Y/N. It’s not like this,” he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I know. So, what do you wanna talk about?”

Arthur took my hand and gently pulled me closer.  
“Listen, I want to apologize for my behavior. You know that I ain’t a good man and you know my past too well but… I talked with Hosea and with John. Hell… I even talked with Abigail,” he sighed heavily and hugged me.“I am just an old, scared, fool but this fool loves you. I am so sorry I left you then and I wanna promise you that I will always protect both of you,” he declared and put a hand on my belly. "Even if I will have to die.”

I smiled sadly.

“But you can’t guarantee that you ain’t be scared enough to leave at some point, huh?”

“Don’t be silly now. I won’t ever leave you, I love you… I love both of you too much to do anything like this,” Arthur smiled and kissed me.

I smiled at him, he always knew what to say to calm my nerves oh so easily. I let him stroke my bump.

“Now,” he picked me up gently. “Don’t ya dare to do anything and I mean ANYTHING around the camp until this baby will be out of ya. Do you understand?,” Arthur asked carrying me to our shared tent.

I giggled as ruffled his bangs.  
“Sure, cowboy. I’ll let the dirt grow inside our tent and all around it. Admit that without my help you ain’t gonna be able to keep a harmony.”

“Nah! I will manage. I mean, it was all fine before I met you. So don’t ya worry, besides, I am sure other girls will gladly help me,” he giggled and kissed my cheek.

I couldn’t believe his words so I punched his side with fist playfully.  
“Better stop it, old man, or I’ll kick your sexy ass.”

“Jealous, huh?,” he laughed and kissed my lips.  
“I love only you and our baby. Nothing gonna change that, sweetheart.”


End file.
